


Poet

by cosimasgenome



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poet - Freeform, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimasgenome/pseuds/cosimasgenome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short outlaw queen drabble that is centred around Robin's poetry for Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poet

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are the things Robin has written while Regina was away.

_The room was dark and somber, until she smiled, or spoke. Her smile was brilliant: bright enough to light the entire room, filled with just enough love and security to make his knees quiver; laced with underlying messages of reassurance and hope. Her voice was like the perfect blend of firmness and love. At times, soft enough to rock you to sleep, other times harsh enough to make your heart rate increase in fear. ___

There she stood, in the middle of the room. All poise, regality, and beauty. He had just wrote a drabble about her, to take his mind off her absence. But now she was here. She was really here.

Her perfectly manicured fingers entwined with each other in front of her, while her mouth slowly parted, about to say something. But before she could do so, Robin was up from his writer’s desk, and engulfing her in the most passion-filled hug she’d never have admitted to be a part of. And then his lips found her dark red ones, latching on. At first, soft and loving- after five seconds, his tongue gained access into her mouth- then it was more fast and rough. Their tongues danced with each other for a long time, while Regina held onto his hair. 

'I’ve missed you.’ Robin whispered, after they parted for air. 

_When you kiss her, she pours all the emotions and thoughts she didn’t have the ability to voice into it. And they are so much more extraordinary than anything you can ever write._

__“How was the trip? How come you are back so early?” Robin asked._ _

__“Well, it was amazing, apart from the fact that you were not enjoying it with me… and I decided to cut couple days off. How was it here, where are Henry and Roland?”_ _

__“Henry’s with Mary Margaret and David and Roland’s with my men,” he said “You know what that means?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows conspicuously with a smirk._ _

__“What?” she asked, though she knew the answer already. At that, he lifted her up into his arms- causing her to laugh- and proceeded to walk to their bedroom.  
“We’ve got the place all to ourselves milady”_ _

_Nobody sees him the way she does, and he wishes she could see herself the way he sees her. Every time he looks at her, he learns something new: discovers a new mole, birthmark or a piece of the mystery her eyes keep revealing. When she is in the room, that is all he can look at, she is **breathtakingly stunning**._

__They made it pass the threshold, and from then it was beautiful chaos. He put her down and Regina kicked the door close, while Robin kissed her hard and wet, not getting enough of her. Robin’s hand gripped her behind firmly, his other hand in her hair. Regina’s hands were on his back first, then his hair, then not on him at all. She detached from him- he whimpered at the loss- and she took a step back._ _

__“Wait, I have something to tell you first.” She said. His eyes were completely focused on her, as if there was nobody else in the world, nothing else mattered but Regina. She took a deep breath, preparing herself- and he noticed the slight fear in her eyes. He put his hand on her arm._ _

__“I’m pregnant.” she said._ _

_In her presence, you are controlled by this chemical madness; this intoxication that is, her love. Every earthly thing is made insignificant when compared to her._

__There was a silence throughout the room; you could hear a pin drop. And then, in an instant, Robin pulled Regina into his arms, his face plastered with a cheshire grin. He spun her around. “THIS IS AMAZING NEWS!” he shouted._ _

__She pulled him in once again, for a lasting kiss, and within minutes, they were both naked._ _


End file.
